When you wake
by Nepeace
Summary: Jean Grey - Rogue Do your dreams come true when you wake up, or do you spend a lifetime dreaming? This is my first try at a X Men story, hope you like it. Warning femmeslash
1. Default Chapter

**Title:** When you wake  
**Rated:** R-ish, but not really, might become NC-17 eventually  
**Challenge:** I've been challenged to write a Jean Grey/ Rouge slash story, so this is the result.

**Fandom:** X Men

**Pairing:** Jean Grey/Rouge  
**Spoilers:** None

**Summary:** Do your dreams come true when you wake up, or do you spend a lifetime dreaming?  
**Disclaimer:** I don't have the money to own them ... Purely written for entertainment purposes.  
**Author's Notes:** f/f slash, first try at an X men story

**When you wake**

**Chapter 1**

She looks at me and asks me to stay, when I hand in my assignment, in the classroom while the other kids pack their belongings and leave. I'm nervous and I fidget with my papers. I know that I haven't been the best student lately but... The last kid leaves the room and she closes the door behind the boy that just left. I look up at her when I hear that she turns the key in the lock and I wonder what she's doing. She slowly walks up to me. The image of a perfect woman, her dark hair falls on her shoulders. Her lean and beautiful curved body moves in all the right ways and her clothes hug her slender frame perfectly. She moves closer and closer, until she's just mere inches away. I try to move away from her but I can't, I can't stand her this close to me, I breath rapidly. She moves closer and closer until her soft lips touch mine.

_When you wake in the morning  
Leave the shadows where they lie  
Make the changes right away  
Tomorrow is today_

I wake up bathed in sweat, I'm breathing rapidly as the images of my dreams float back into my mind. The gorgeous dark haired woman, flashes of her light skin. My hands roaming her body as I am memorising every inch of it. The sheets cling to my body as I try to push them away. I can remember every single detail of my dream, and what's worse I can remember it as vividly as if it was real.

Ever since the day that they saved them she was having dreams about the girl. She didn't know why but she didn't feel comfortable when they were alone in a room when there was no one around. The other day she was left behind when her classmates left the room. She was stalling; she looked nervously around the classroom before she came to me. She asked me something about the assignment that I gave them before the bell rang. When it comes to school these kids are just as normal as any other adolescent.

She knew all about the troubles that these kids were going through, she had been through the same. Not only do you become adolescent with all the problems that belong to that stage in life, but you also find out that you're different. The one thing that no kid wants to be: different. As if life isn't hard enough, especially at that age.

I look down at the yard and see some kids play a game of basketball. I always wonder how the kids really feel. They always come here lost and alone, and within days you see them blossom into kids that know that they have a place to call home. Of course we can't provide them a real home, but the least we can do is give them a place to stay where they are secure. A place where we can provide them with the information that they need to survive, and a place where they can be themselves. Sometimes I wished that I had that when I was growing up.

The bell rings, I want to turn around but something keeps me from turning back to the classroom. I notice a girl on the bench in the back of the yard. She's sitting there, all dressed in black, she looks so depressed, so sad. Finally when everyone left the playground and the yard she stands up and makes her way across it. I turn around preparing for the next class; I open my book and wait for the kids to arrive.

Minutes later the class is filled with teens and my thoughts about the girl get pushed further into my mind, but it's never completely away. And then she's there, standing in the door opening, waiting for a second. Staring at me, before she makes her way into the classroom to her place in the back of the room.

Read and review please,

TBC?


	2. chapter 2

**AN: **Let me say this first to you guys, this is my first try at a X men story and therefore the first time that I'm writing the kind of story that I am now. You know with all the powers and things like that cause there will be a lot more to this story then you might think. I know that the first chapter was a short one, but I did that on purpose, I kind of have to get into the writing you know getting familiar with the characters and the situation and things like that so to refresh my memory I watched both movies last night and this morning and I decided that this story takes place after the first movie and before the second movie.

**AN2:** I know that some of the POV can be confusing and I know that they change a lot from one person to another. I did that intentionally. It all becomes clear in a couple of chapters, I don't want to give away my story in one chapter. But I can see why it was a bit confusing and I've changed some things in the first chapter, nothing big but just enough to clear things up a little.

Thank you for the reviews, I really appreciate them.

My beta reader hasn't replied to my email, so for now this story hasn't been proofread. I'll re-upload the chapter when it is proofread so please don't mind the mistakes.

**Chapter 2**

She sits down in the back of the class room, like she always does. And opens her book, I turn around and write the topic of the lesson on the chalk board. I start talking, explain the kids what I want them to learn today. Every once in a while my eyes drift to the girl in the last row. She's bend over her book, looking as if she's totally concentrated in reading the words written in her book, but somehow I didn't believe that she really was reading it. Every time I looked in her direction I noticed that she adverted her eyes and looked straight down at her book. Her white strain of hair fell down before her eyes. I decided that I shouldn't pay any attention to it anymore it was distracting me from my job and the kids knew that they could talk to any of us if they needed help but they had to ask for the help.

That night I went into one of the rooms that where unoccupied, most of the students where in the television room or playing a game. Scott was playing another 'unfriendly' game of pool with Wolverine. I saw them earlier, those two are always challenging each other to no end, trying to show who's better to be honest it was pissing me off to no end. They looked like two small children fighting over a beloved toy.

I sat down in the big leather chair, the fire was burning in the fireside, she smell of burned wood reach my nostrils. I took a sip from the drink in my glass, the liquid reach my throat and it left a burning feeling. I waited a few seconds and took another sip.

_I made that promise to myself, that I wouldn't pay any attention to that girl, but I knew that I wouldn't be able to keep it. When I noticed that something was really bothering her, and I knew that something was. Maybe it was because of the way that she left her parents or her former boyfriend. We all knew that the things that had happened when she found out that she was a mutant had affected her in a mayor way. Which is of course normal, for a teenager who just wants to be a teenager. She suddenly found out that she wasn't just a teenager. And then there where the things that had happened with Magneto, she almost died. Her power was a curse, but also one that could save her live in many different situations. As long as she learned how to control it. _

I took the last sip of my drink and got up, I passed the room where Scott and Logan where earlier but they weren't there anymore. At this moment I couldn't care less about them. I climbed the stairs to the bedrooms and decided that I wanted to sleep in my own room, not the room that I shared with Scott. Our relationship wasn't what it once was, it hadn't been in a long time. But things really turned worse when Logan arrived.

I was sleeping in my bed when a soft noise woke me up, the door screeched as it opened. And the dimmed light from the hallway lit up the room. I propped myself up on my elbows and looked at the door. And there she was, standing in the light looking like an angel. I was surprised to see her standing there. She looked at me, before she came closer. She closed the door behind her and once again the room was in utter darkness. She came closer and held out her hand, I reached out my hand and grabbed hers when I saw her movements right in front of me in the darkness. I can feel how close she is, just mere inches away. Her gloved hand felt warm in mine, her breathing is rapid. I should sent her away, but I can't something is holding me back. I can feel her fear, but also something else, I can't describe what I feel.

"Jean?" she whispers my name, even though it's the first time that she speaks out my name as if she's done it a thousand times before this is the first time I heard her say it. My breath hitches when I hear her say my name. I reach up and touch her pale face, which is lit by the light of the moon outside. The curtains move slowly in the wind. And the breeze cools down my skin. I look up at her and she moves closer, she closes the small distance that was still between us. Her dark eyes turn black right before her lips touch mine. Her gloved hand touches my face and I lean back against the head of the bed as she deepens the kiss.

At that moment I wake up, my breathing is rapid as I look around the room, but she isn't there. I can't help the way that I feel and even though I know that it is wrong that dream turned me on more then I can ever admit. The aroused feeling is warming my body while the soft wind emerging from the window is cooling down my skin. I shiver and pull up the blanked. Everything in the room is precisely as it was in my dream, the only thing that is different is the fact that she isn't there. It's like I can smell her scent, as if I can feel her gloved hands on my bare skin. Is as if her lips are still touching mine and I am not sure whether it really was a dream. How can I ever face her again without the images of this dream, that seemed to be burned on my retina, floating back into my mind.


End file.
